The Old Silent
by youreafullmoon
Summary: A princess from Europe comes to Ouran High School to continue her studies. She get's lost, and finds herself at the host club. She seems to have left a mark on everyone. What happens when a single girl rocks the host club to their core?


**NOTE:**

**_text written in this format _**= Dutch**  
**

"I'm sorry dear, but since we are moving to our mansion in Japan, you need to go to an elite school," my Mom stated.

"BUT MOOOM. Why do I have to go to Ouran High School? I've heard so many stories about it. There are so many... snobby people there," I sniffed.

"Darling, you aren't exactly a ray of sunshine yourself, so get packed because we are leaving tomorrow," Mom informed me, "Plus, I have already bought you the school uniform. It's adorable dear!"

"Ugh, this is gonna be GREAT," I said to myself as I went upstairs. I passed a few rooms and glanced inside. All the maids were packing as well. I suppose it's only natural. If the family moves, the maids move as well. I went to my room and closed the door. All my stuff was already packed thanks to my personal maid Anna. I laid on my bed and looked up. "I can't believe I'm moving to Japan," I thought aloud. I don't know why, but I feel like a whole new world is going to open up to me when I go there. A fresh start. A new slate. I giggled to myself.

There is no way people in Japan haven't heard about me or my family. My mom was half Dutch and half Japanese. She was the official queen of the Netherlands, but she gave the title to her sister; because she had gotten married to a business man from Japan. My father is half Japanese and half French. He had gotten married to my mother after meeting her at a business meeting. My dad practically owned the business world. His word was law. My mom has an instrument making company, and she played almost every instrument. She practically owned the music world. Don't even get me started with my sister. She owned the fashion world. I giggled even louder.

Yeah, NO way they haven't heard of us. On top of all of that, I was what they called, a prodigy. I learned the piano and violin at a young age, and was declared a master at the age of 7. My little sister is a genius and could figure anything out. I think she's going to go into the business world like my father.

Hopefully not too many people know of us where we go. I yawned as sleep came over me.

When I woke up I realized that I was in a plane. "AGH. Where am I?" I squeaked.

"You're in our jet sweetie. Your dad sent it over, and we didn't want to wake you so I had Anna dress you," my Mom said. I looked around and saw Marie sleeping comfortably. I might as well get some rest as well, I thought as I began to drift off to sleep.

I awoke to someone pushing me. "Wake up young master, it's time to go in the limo," I heard. I stretched myself and yawned as I got up. I guess we were in Japan now. I walked over to the jet door, and walked down the stairs to the limo. Our driver was there to take us to the mansion.

"Hello Jeffrey. Nice to see you," I said sleepily. He just nodded as he held the door open for me. I went inside, and saw the Marie was inside. She looked at me and smiled.

"Aren't you excited, Soap?" Marie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I suppose. Are you excited about starting your 3rd year of middle school?" I asked.

"Of course. I hope everyone likes me," she said nervously.

"Don't worry. Just tell them your last name, then they'll like you even more," I chuckled.

"Not funny, Soap," she whispered.

"You know I'm just kidding, Marebear," I stated. I looked outside, and saw that we were approaching a school. "Jeffrey, where are we going?" I pondered.

"We are meeting Madame Nassau at your new school to meet the principal," he said emotionless. He pulled up to the school parking lot, and got out of the car. He came to my side and opened the door. I got up from my seat with a sigh. I walked out and looked around. This was the notorious Ouran High School. I had heard a lot of stories about this school. I remember one involved a club of some sort, but I don't remember it too well. I walked into the school with Marie close to my side as I walked into the school. I wasn't sure where I was going exactly, but there was no way that I was going to ask anyone for directions. I walked around for a bit until I found a door. This must be it. I walked in, and to my surprise I saw a group of males.

"Hello there, princess," a blonde headed boy said as he took my hand. Damn, my cover was blown already. I curtsied and smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you," I said politely.

"As it is for me," he responded smiling.

"Soap... _**I don't think they know who we are...**_" she said.

"_**What do you mean? He called me princess. He must know,**_" I responded. I glanced towards everyone else in the room, and only then did I realize that everyone was giving us a weird look. Maybe they didn't know who we were. I looked around. Besides the blonde headed boy who had talked to me, there was a tall brown haired boy. He looked like a tank. On his shoulders was a small blonde haired boy who was carrying a bunny. He couldn't of been older than 11. To the left was two orange-red haired boys who looked identical. They had mischievous looks on their faces. They had to be twins. Next to them was a brown haired boy who had slightly feminine qualities to him. Then there was a black haired boy with glasses who was busy away at his computer.

"Soap, _**Ask them where the office is. Mom will be mad if we don't get there on time,**_" she said. At that second, a loud bang came from the door. A flushed woman stood there with a panicked look on her face.

"YOUR HIGHNESSES! I AM SO SORRY," she exclaimed.

She looked like she was about to faint. I turned and put on my perfect princess face.

"There is no need to get worked up. Marie and I are just fine. Do not fret," I stated. I turned to face the boys. "I'm sorry, but we will be taking our leave now. It was very nice to meet you," I said while turning.

"Wait," I heard a voice say. I turned back towards them. "What's your name?" the black haired boy said.

I smiled. "My name is Sophie Nassau, and this is my sister, Marie Nassau."

He gave me a look of pure shock. "Impossible. Could you be the daughters of Tim Nassau and Aurianna van Helder?" he asked. I smiled when I heard my mother's maiden name.

"Yes, you are correct," I said.

"What are you doing in Japan?" he pondered.

"I'm sorry, but we really must go. We can continue this later, Mr. Ootori," I said as I turned and left.

As I closed the door, I heard someone yell. "I DON'T GET IT." I smiled as I turned and left with escort. This was going to be an interesting school indeed.


End file.
